The Wolf that Fell in Love with Red Riding Hood
by LadyRitsu
Summary: ONESHOT! Naruto, a known screw up, was suppose to be out at lunch. Instead, he decides to do something else. Something...that he isn't suppose to do.


**hey guys! as you already kno my name is LadyRitsu. and this is my second fic i wrote for Naruto. it's another one-shot...in case ya didn't kno. this fic was inspired by the song called "The Wolf that fell in Love with Red Riding Hood" Ah! well, will ya look at that? isn't that the SAME title of the fic? yep. yesh it is! anyways. Enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: i'm glad i can neva own Naruto. And mah hood would neva let me be a hater. **

* * *

**_NARUTO'S POV_****:**

I SAW HER WALKING down the hallway. I immediately noticed how pretty she is. Her long, silky indigo hair swaying gently behind her as she walked and her soft, pale lavender eyes casted slightly downward. Avoiding everyone's gaze.

I remember thinking that day: who is she hiding from? No one was in the hallway. It was only just her and I.

I debated whether I should just come out from the corner and introduce myself. I could see myself talking to her.

I would come out just in time for her to bump into me. I would laugh and I would say, "_Ah, sorry! I didn't see you there!"_

But of course, that would be a lie, I did see her. Who couldn't notice her?

Then again, this is ME. And that is HER. She shouldn't be socializing with me. I'm not good enough for her. I'm too violent, too impatient. I'm not smart. I'm a flirt. I would hurt her feelings.

But I want to talk to her. I want to get to know her better. I want to hear her laugh.

But at the same time. I don't want her to know about me.

**_HINATA'S POV_****:**

I SAW HIM HIDING behind that corner. I almost stopped in my tracks.

_It's him!_ I thought. What was he doing there? Was he skipping class like he always does?

I saw him sneak a glance at me. I felt myself blush. Could he..? No…he would never like me.

I heard he was always flirting around with different girls. He was never known to be in a legit relationship. But I never cared for those rumors. He won't like me because I'm not pretty. I'm plain, quiet, and shy. A perfect girl for him would be someone who is not me.

I started to think of a way where I can 'accidently' bump into him.

I saw it unfold in my eyes. I would bump into him. I could see him laugh and say, "Ah, sorry! I didn't see you!"

I, of course, would blush and say, "N-no! It's…it's my fault! F-for not looking!"

But that's a lie. Who in their right mind would not notice a blonde haired, beautiful blue eyed boy?

I secretly wished he could flirt with me. I secretly wished he would notice me. I secretly wished I could get to know him better.

Yet at the same time, I don't want him to. He wouldn't anyway. Who would want to talk to me?

**_NARUTO'S POV:_**

SHE'S COMING DOWN THIS hall again. I took a deep breath. It's been a while since I've last saw her. I missed her dearly. She has no idea how much I want to talk to her.

I decided against it. She's innocent and pure. Whereas I, well, I wasn't. She and I could never be together. Even if she really liked me.

But I wanted to run towards her, grabbed her by her wrist, gently of course, and say "Hey, let's get out of here! Let's go out!"

But that would scare her out of her wits. I could never do that! Not with her. I have to approach her gently. She deserves better than that.

I also was thinking of coming out of this corner and just start flirting with her. No, I can't. I would be treating her like those other girls. I couldn't do that. She is different. She needs to be treated differently.

I heard my stomach rumble. I groan, "Now you blew it, stupid!" I mutter to myself. I held my stomach and cursed myself.

I was certain she heard that. And she knew I was there….waiting for her. But she wouldn't know I was waiting for her.

I felt my heart race, she's certainly going to glance at my way and laugh in my face!

But my eyes widen in shock as I saw her walk past me, without once taking a glance at me.

**_HINATA'S POV:_**

I COULDN'T CONTAIN MY happiness as I saw him there again. It has been a while since I last saw him.

I'm so happy. My heart was hoping that in some crazy way, he was there waiting for me. That he decided to leave his usual lunch hang out spot just to see me. I shook those thoughts away, there's no way that could happen.

Not with a guy like him. But still, a girl can hope, can she?

As I approached closer to his 'hiding' spot. I had this mad thought of him coming out in front of me saying, "Hey! Shut up and follow me!" he would grab my wrist and just take me away.

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard a low grumbling sound. I flinched and looked from the corner of my eyes, and saw him holding his stomach. Muttering curses.

I blushed; I can't believe I heard that. So he really is missing lunch…but why? Why would he go out of his way to miss his lunch?

I'm sure he's embarrassed. As I approached his corner, I held my eyes forward; I made certain that I didn't make contact at him. Or else, it would have been embarrassing for the both of us.

**_NARUTO'S POV_**:

IT SOON BECAME OUR DAILY routine. Well, more like my daily routine I guess.

I would 'hide' in my usual corner, and I would wait and watch her pass by.

I really, really wanted to talk to her. But I couldn't. As long as I am me, she can never talk to me. I can never talk to her. I shouldn't.

I wished I never became this way. I wish I was someone else.

But…all I can do for now, is watch her walk by.

That's ok, as long as I can just watch her pass by will probably be enough for me. And for her own good.

One day though, one day, when I'm much older, and less stupid I can probably approach her.

And just say, "Hey,"

She was getting close to my corner. I had to stop this. I had to stop torturing myself.

I slowly slide down on the floor. My stomach grumble, I sigh.

_SPALCK!_

My eyes widen as I saw sweet, red bean paste bread on the floor. My eyes stared at the wrapper.

_**HINATA'S POV**_:

SO I GUESS THIS IS MY schedule. Every day at lunch time I would come down this hallway and watch him watching me pass by.

There he is. Standing there…waiting. Or just standing.

I began to head his way, and I would 'avoid' his gaze.

I wish I can have the courage to talk to him. I wish I can let him know that I want him to talk to me. But I can't. I can never gain to the courage to at least say, "Hello,"

I didn't want to do this anymore. I want to disappear.

If only I was more outgoing. If only I wasn't me.

I stopped at his corner, I heard his stomach growl. I smile. I slowly sink down to sit on the floor. I got out my bento box.

I felt him sink down on the floor as well.

Without thinking, I threw the sweet red bean paste bun at the ground. Right in front of him.

What am I thinking? He'll know that I know that he's there!

From the corner of my eye I see the shine of the wrapper of the bun on the floor. Is he going to take it?

I saw a hand slowly reach for the bun.

I smile.

* * *

**so what y'all think guys? is it good? bad? Confused? anyways, read n' review! :D**


End file.
